Quizazz Wiki
Quotev Quotev, also known as "Q" by the community, is a wonderful community full of diverse, interesting people! It offers thousands of stories, quizzes, and groups created easily and efficiently by users. Basic Information Quotev, formerly Quizazz, is a semi-popular online social network. It has become sort of a micro-blogging site, but it was originally created for the purpose of writing stories and creating quizzes. While the exact number of users on the site is unknown, it is estimated to have around thirty-thousand active accounts at minimum. Quotev was founded in 2008. The staff, developers and creators of Quotev are yet to be identified. However, the staff is clearly active, as proven by moderation of the website, its users, and its many forms as well as its regular updates. Features Quotev has various features designed to keep things interesting and running smoothly. Quotev has been through many updates and changes over the years. Keyboard Shortcuts Shorcuts are quicker ways to access a page or javascript feature on Quotev. They make things smoother, and easier to use. Here is a list of Keyboard shortcuts (in bold) followed by the action it provides. * J or K Navigate forward or back through lists * Press L to (un)like activity, R to reply to activity or message \ or Shift+\ Go to beginning or end of list or content M Toggle main menu N Toggle notifications C Toggle chat H Go to Home * A Go to Activity * B Go to Browse P Go to Profile / Focus search box ? Show keyboard shortcuts Tab or Shift+Tab Navigate forward or back through all links, menus, etc. * Main menu, notifications, chat, quiz: ▲ or ▼ can also be used Enter Open or activate selected link, button, list item, ... * Press Enter on an activity or message to show options triangle Esc Close dialog, dropdown menu, or minimize active chat Ctrl+Enter Submit message while in text area * Hold Alt to use other shortcuts in a text area Customization Profile Editing Quotev provides customization through your profile and who can see what. You have full control over your privacy and the layout of your account's about me (a/m) section and overview. Overview Layout. '''Not to be confused with your a/m layout, your overview layout is what does and does not show on your profile. There are options to make only certain pages visible to yourself or people you follow; an example of this would be setting your follower list to "Only Me" which would make sure only you can see it. You can also do this with your following list, a/m page, online status, journal pages, library and more. '''Profile Picture. '''You can always change your profile picture by clicking "Picture" in your edit profile page. There are three options to change your profile picture. That is: Uploading a picture from your device, uploading a picture through a URL, or deleting your profile picture altogether. '''Profile Username and Display name. '''You can only change your username every 180 days, however you can change your display name whenever you please. The minimim length of a username is 6 characters, and the minimum length of a display name is 1 character. The max. length for a username is 32 letters. Although you can change your display name any time you want, using profane or explicitly languaged display names and/or usernames might result in a ban or suspension from Quotev's services. '''About Me and Journal editing. '''A/M and Journal editing is a very interesting thing. Some people go with more simple layouts and some go into the advanced settings. Quotev is very unique in the fact that it gives you full control over your a/m and journal layouts, it even lets you tweak with a bit of coding if you know CSS. '''Display settings Display settings aee another feature of Quotev. There isn't much to these settings, other than being able to control where the menu bar is and whether you prefer day mode or night mode. During day mode, Quotev's background color is #fefefe and during night mode, Quotev's background color is #222. Stories and Quizzes Stories and quizzes are an essential part of the Quotev community. Stories. '''There are three main sections of stories, those being Fiction, Fanfiction, and Non-Fiction. Fiction refers to original works grounded in fiction. Fanfiction is fictional work based off an already existing and established other fictional work. Non-Fiction is work written with the intent to inform the reader of something that is or was true in the real world. '''Quizzes. '''There are two types of quizzes: Personality and Knowledge test. They're pretty self explanatory but if you're confused, a personality quiz is a quiz where you answer questions, and based on your answer it gives you a different result, and unlike the knowledge quiz there are no right answers. Kind of like the pottermore quiz. A knowledge quiz is a quiz similar to a class test, where you get different results based on the percentage of answers you got wrong or right. '''Creating a Story or Quiz To write a story/quiz, one must be logged into Quotev. There are three horizontal grey lines in the top left corner. Clicking it will cause a black menu to appear that contains fifteen options. The third option is "Create." It has a simplistic icon of a pencil. On click, that button will present the user with options. The user must pick one of the three story categories, or if it is a quiz then one of the many story categories. Then they must name their story and then they move on to writing. Once the story is written, the user is presented with the options to give their story a brief description, tags, and warnings. Not giving appropriate warnings and/or tags can get the story taken down. Editing a story or Quiz To edit a story/quiz, simply go to your "Published" page on your profile and click "edit" on the story you would like to edit. Thanks to a recent update in 2019, you can now just go to the create section and on the bottom of your screen will be a list of all your recently created works, and clicking on them will allow you to edit your story or quiz. Hello! I've chosen to begin working on this wikipedia for fun. I may not update often, but I hope it to be informative nonetheless. I apologize for any awkward phrases or incorrect grammar. I've been on Q for almost five years on various accounts. I adore it and its community, and I cannot imagine leaving any time soon. Hopefully I will be able to inform people in a blunt, enjoyable way. I know that there is a more formal wiki out there right now, but I needed something to do over the summer. If you have anything to contribute, please don't hesitate. I am keeping a copy of my edits, so if anybody tries to delete my writing without adding anything better, more professional, and/or more informative in its place, I will simply delete what they put and return my writing to its place, with the edit before added and credited if possible. Thank you a lot! June/Pringles/Windle (I haven't decided yet, but here's my account because I'm shameless https://www.quotev.com/OptimisticSuffering ) Category:Browse